Another Member in The Crew
by Armanda Rose
Summary: A immortal * wanted* girl from Earth who knows Ed, is picked up by Spike. I'm not good at summaries so READ AND REVIEW!
1. The New Convict

Cowboy Bebop Episode: Girl in Black By: Kalika S.  
  
The day started like this: Ed was sleeping upside down again, Faye needed some make-up, Spike had a terrible hang-over, and Jet forgot to water his bonsai trees. The ship was without food again and Ein was whimpering staring at his empty bowl. Jay decided to see if there were any more bounties on the planet, so he tapped his computer on..  
  
In a jail cell..  
  
A girl sat cross-legged on the moldy bench/bed. She looked only 12 years old. She wore a striped shirt that was too small for her, jeans that went past her feet, and large boots. Her brown hair was partly greasy and partly matted. Her bangs had been grown out and dyed blonde, or at least that was the guard's explanation. She wore dark sunglasses that covered her freaky colored eyes. She was hungry, and bored. The guard dropped off her meager meal at the jail door. The girl walked over and woofed it down in one bite. The cold cell should little marks that checked off the days she been in there. "One-hundred and three days, I really need to get out," she muttered counting the small scratches. The girl remembered why she was there. To tell the truth, this planet didn't care if you're 'under' eighteen. She went to Juvenile Hall several times, but easily got out. So the police sent her to a top notch prison to keep her from killing more people. That is the reason why she is cooped up in this joint. So what if she killed secret drug lords that used children for the bloody work? The only reason why she wasn't praised was that the drug lords had a reputation of being important governors, and mayors. Good for nothing politics with cigars and accents. She needed a plan, one to get her freedom she deserved. The girl sat pondering this out, when it came to her. She could disguise herself and tie herself up. Then she could say that the girl in the cell pulled her in tied her up and ran. Then the guards would let her out, never to find the girl. That Night.. The girl stole a few rags from the laundry cart on the way to her community service. There she found a coat that was made of a cotton material and it looked like a long jacket. She hid this under a loose brick in her cell. She cut her pants short. After a few tries, she finally patched her boots with denim left over and made them up to her knees. Then the matter left her hair. She stole a packet of gel from a greasy hair guard. Then, when the guard was off duty, she slipped on her new outfit. The girl spike her brown hair into giant pikes that came out of the back (like Yugi's hair) then she hid her blonde steaks by streaking dirt that turned them brown. After her make over, she gagged herself with a rag, and then handcuffed her hands to the chain on the bed. The girl pounded on the wall and screamed through her rag. She made cut her self on the arm to make it seem like a struggle. A guard, who was walking by, stopped quickly and opened the lock. He rushed to her and pulled the gag away from her mouth. "What happened?" he asked unlocking the cuffs and pulling her to her feet. "I was gonna go see my big brother, and then I got lost and wound up here. A girl grabbed be and told me to unlock the cell. When I did she handcuffed me to the chain and gagged me," she said, imitating an accent she heard. "Okay, get yourself out of here and we'll take care of the girl," said the cop. She fakes a smile and says, "Thank you very much mister." She walked out of the station unnoticed. When the guard found out her scheme, an hour later, they set up a bounty on her, dead or alive.  
  
Back at the ship.. Jet got an instant response from the online bounty file. A girl popped up on the screen. "What? This must be a joke. She is just a kid..hmm.. rising bounty? The kid must have done something really bad," he said staring at the screen. "How much?" asked Faye who had just walked in. "Hmm?" he muttered. "You heard me how much for the kid?" she asked again. "About..2 million." he muttered. Faye dropped the cigarette from her hand. "All the make-up and merchandise I can get form that load..." she said to herself. Ed came flipping in, her goggles slipping down her nose. She spotted the screen. "OOOOOOH! So A.R. finally got hit in the slammer. Ed knows Armanda, Armanda beat up big bad man on Earth," she squeaked leaning over Jet shoulder. "You know her?" he asked. "Hu-uh! She was a major bad guy hunter on Earth. Ed heard that she lived there since people only lived on Earth. That was what Ed heard," she said hanging upside down on a loose pipe. Spike had picked up Ed's story and said, "That was a long time ago, how could a girl like that be that old?" "Remember that kid who played the blues, he never got old because of something about a meteor? Maybe that is how," Faye said. "Ed doesn't think so. Ed says, She is a," Ed turns her back from every one and turns around again with vampire teeth, "vampire! That is what Ed knows, Ed saw teeth. But Ed is curious...Ed saw A.R. eat food but not suck your blood," she squealed teasing Ein by pretending to be a vampire. Faye lit another cigarette and tried to think of how that could be. "Are you sure, Ed?" Jet questioned. "Sure as trees are purple!" she yelled running out of the room following Ein. "One tree I know is purple," said Spike. Jet put his head in his hands. Faye sighed and went out of the room. Armanda Rose (A.R.).. A.R. walked through the crowded streets. Her new outfit was the perfect disguise. She stole a pair of sunglasses so people wouldn't be freaked out by her eyes, her last pair she had to throw away because they were broken. A.R. decided to check out the local bounty, to get some pocket cash. She stopped at a pay computer and looked them up. She scrolled down the list. Her name was printed there. A lot of money was under her name. Dead or alive, she thought, How about alive? She looked at the other names and picked a few easy targets, couple of bums who were apart of a mob called, 'Gold Smoke'. A.R. casually slipped into a diner for some prison-free munchies. She sat at a booth and waved down a waitress. She wore a tight pink button-up shirt, a mini-skirt that was also pink. Her white apron draped over it all. "Whatcha want honey?" she asked flashing her yellowish teeth stuck together onto a cigarette and curling her already curled puffy blonde hair. "What do you got?" she asked waving the woman's smoke away from her face. The waitress put the notebook-holding hand against her hip and put the pen- holding one on the table. Her eyes looked up. "Uh.Burgers, steaks, and anything greasy. For drinks: All kinds of beer, wine, soda and water," she said into A.R.'s face. She scrunched her nose back. The waitress smiled and out the pen to the notebook. "I'll take a large cheeseburger with bacon in the middle and water, please," she said. A.R. pinched the cigarette out of the woman's mouth and crushed it on the table. The woman blinked and walked away. Smoking, the most stupid death cause. Next to suicide, no that it is much of a difference, she flicked the butt out the open window and sighed.  
  
Back at the ship..  
  
Spike put on his over coat. "I'm going out," he said. Jet waved his hand to show he heard but didn't care. Spike walked out and hopped in his jet.  
  
At the Diner..  
  
He landed near a diner and decided Jet's cooking was not that good. So he went in to grab a bite. Spike sat down at a booth near a girl who was seemingly tired. She had her head in her hands on the table. Spike searched his pocket for a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He took a big breath and blew a little smoke. He looked over towards the bar. The girl stood there. They stared at each other. She grabbed the cigarette from his hand and crushed it her palm. "Don't smoke. I want to live for another year," she said quietly. He stared blankly at her as she sat back down. "Why so early? Are you a wanted for murder?" he asked sarcastically. "Yes," she replied. His jaw dropped but he quickly straightened it. A.R. looked at her greasy meal. She looked at the guy and said, "Want it? I rather eat a salad. On second thought, I don't want to know what salad looks like in this dump," she said over handing the plate to Spike. He looked at the plate that hovered right in front of his nose. "Uh...thanks. I think," he said grabbing the plate and taking the burger in a hand. "Are you really wanted for murder?" he asked, taking a bite of the burger. "If you call surviving several times that includes a few corpses murder, I guess I'm guiltier than a convict who actually confessed the crimes." A.R. got up and stood once again in front of him. "You might want to duck in a few seconds. A guy is pointing a gun to my head through the glass." Spike let the mayo dribble down his mouth as he looked carefully around. A hobo with slick red hair was doing exactly what the girl said. "Wah!" he said ducking. He heard a bang and a glass shatter. He looked at the girl; her head was slightly turned to the left. Behind her was a poster that had a guy smiling. The poster guy had a hole in his head. Spike pulled out his gun and shot up pointing it to the guy. He was already on the ground. He got up a little more and something bumped his head. The girl had her foot right where the guy's face was. He looked at the guy. "Ouch," he said seeing the guy's head bleeding severly. A.R. moved her foot away and looked around. Half of the population in the diner was staring while the other half were scratching their heads and holding their mouths open. Spike got up and put his gun in his coat. "Nice kick," he commented. The girl was walking out the door and waving her hand in farewell. Spike shrugged and walked out the broken glass.  
  
Spike looked at the souvenirs on the shelf. He promised Ed one, three trips ago. He grabbed a miniature of a dog and paid the man. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked around the building to his ride. The girl stood there, holding a gun in her folded arms. Spike slipped his had over his gun just in case. "Hello," he said, "Hiya." A.R. twirled the gun around in her hand. "Don't worry it ain't loaded. I have a proposition. There are many guys who want me very dead. Now, I'll give you, let's say, a hundred thousand. I want you to protect me. I know you are a bounty hunter and you live with one girl, one woman, a dog and a guy on a ship by the name of Bebop. I'll provide you food and I'll pay for the room. What do you say?" she asked. Spike let his unlit cigarette drop.  
  
At the Ship.. "You did what?!" yelled Jet. Spike opened the door to the room and let A.R. in. "She is willing to pay for her stay also for her protection and provides her services as a good cook. I think it was a fair deal," he said. Jet sighed and looked at the girl. She somewhat smiled and pulled in a small bag. "I don't get it. You said you only hated three things. One of them being kids and you chose a kid for a client?" he said. A.R. reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She threw it at Jet. He caught it. "A cookbook?" he asked staring at it. "I can make anything that is in there. I expect you to give me your top ten choices, and maybe I can make you a better dinner that what Spike has told me." Jet blinked. Ein came up behind him and barked. A.R. looked at the dog and added, "I also can make dog food from leftovers." Jet looked at Spike, "She's staying."  
  
Later.. A.R. was shut up in the kitchen with the lists tacked up in front of her. She was stirring a pot full of rice. She also was baking some chicken and checking the instant chocolate pudding that was for desert. The comrades were sitting near or on the yellow couch. Ed was cross- legged on the floor. Her hands holding a fork and a knife. Spike was laying down smoking. Faye was sitting down on the couch next to Jet. A.R. came in with her hands and head holding something. She threw down plates and set down the rice, chicken, a pitcher of water and her special sauce. "I'm in heaven," Faye said looking at the chicken. "For desert we have chocolate pudding with sweet cherries, any complaints, shove them down your throats along with the food," she said sitting down. Ed looked a little oddly at A.R. Armanda looked at the girl. She looked familiar. Back on Earth she met a hacker by the name of Radical Ed. They were friends until she had to leave. "Radical Ed? I thought I'd never see you again," A.R. snickered. Ed grinned widely. "Ed thought you were dead." 


	2. Okay

Okay, I might NEVER update this story...If you want me to, just review, e- mail or IM me.do whatever to get my attention and you'll wish shall come true.k? 


End file.
